Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Years at Duel Academy
by Immortal Reaper Reborn
Summary: Jaden was supposed to be the last one to duel for the day at the entrance exam, but as he gets ready to leave another person steps up to duel and everything changes. A re-write of the show with some small and some big changes within. New and old characters alike and some who are new to the world all together. The years at DA lived out but with a more mature tone and characters. R&R


**Yugioh GX: The Years at Duel Academy**

 **Hello Everyone, not actually sure how many people still read and/or write GX fanfictions but here we are. This will be my very first GX one but not first one ever as I had an old account that I can't access anymore because of password and email issues. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, all reviews welcome because criticisms are a part of writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, just any characters I myself have made.**

 **Chapter 1: Return of the Gods**

 **3rd Person POV**

Even as Dr. Crowler was going out to the dueling arena to face the 'slacker' Jaden Yuki in what he assumed was going to be a very easy match to wind down the day of student applications, another potential student was arriving outside the entrance exam gates. The emerald green eyed and black-haired boy said nothing to the testers that were waiting there still and almost finished packing up their gear for the day of screening people. He simply handed them a letter and waited as the head man read it, slowly becoming wide eyed as he did. The man quickly pulled out his PA to make a call to the chancellor about what he had just read.

It seemed that Jaden Yuki would not be the last one to be tested after all.

 **Inside the Testing Arena**

Alexis Rhodes looked down as this new kid, Jaden Yuki, managed to defeat Crowlers' legendary rare monster with a single blow, and in doing so, win the duel. She couldn't help but smile a she watched him jump around in celebration at his victory. She then turned to the man standing next to her saying, "That guy really has a future here, huh?" Zane Truesdale grunted in response, looking down with the same blank expression that he had been wearing the entire duel. Well actually the entire day for that matter.

"Perhaps, or perhaps he just managed to get a lucky card at the right moment." Alexis rolled her eyes at the comment. Leave it to Zane to be the one to doubt a win until he could see for himself just how good they were. Alexis looked back towards the arena as she responded to her long-time friend.

"Well either way, we do get to find out just which of those things is true: and if you ask me Zane, I'm thinking that he has that skill." Zane smirked slightly, looking at her now as she gazed down at the figure of Jaden running up to what must be his friends.

"You seem excited to see what he is made of." She shrugged in response to that, leaning against the railing in front of the two.

"I'm just thinking that he may just make this year interesting, that's all." Zane thought her comment over for a minute, looking down at where Jaden had vanished into in the crowd of new students. He had energy, Zane would give him that, and a love for dueling. Those two things alone however did not always make one a great duelist. He was just opening his mouth to respond to Alexis when the PA system above cut him off.

" **Attention to all spectators, there will now be one more duel entrance exam. Will the teste please enter. Again, will the teste please enter the dueling arena"**

The two Obelisks looked down as a boy entered the arena, looking around it as he did. He wore white sneakers, a regular pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie with the hood pulled up so one couldn't make out his face. From where they were he looked like anyone else they might see walking the streets. Alexis looked on in confusion however, surprised another person was being allowed to test this late. She glanced over at Zane to see a confused expression on his face as well. Feeling her eyes on him he spared her a glance and shrugged as his face went neutral again.

"We will just have to wait and see I guess Alexis. I thought that the Jaden kid was the last one as well. I guess that chancellor Sheppard is feeling extra generous today with allowing people to test in." He paused what he was saying as the PA system came back on again with a slight crackle.

" **Will the tester Willow Adler please now enter the arena. Again, will Willow Adler please enter the dueling arena."** An audible murmur went through the crowd as this duelists name was said over the PA as being the one to test the applicant below. Zane went wide eyed when he heard this and Alexis gasped audibly. Keeping herself towards the arena she glanced at Zane and asked, "Zane, that's the girl that holds two of the…" She trailed off however as he nodded quickly, his own eyes glued to what was now unfolding. She refocused down below as well as a girl with long black hair pulled back in a braid, emerald green eyes and wearing much the same Obelisk blue uniform as Alexis stepped out from the opposite side of the stands as the boy waiting on her.

Alexis let the conversation die there and waited for the duel to begin. If she were lucky, then just perhaps the rumors would be true, and Willow did indeed have those cards. If Alexis was even luckier, she would use even just one of them. That would be quite the sight to see.

 **With Jaden, Cyrus and Bastion**

Syrus Truesdale had been in the middle of his congratulations to Jaden for his win when they had been interrupted by the announcement of another duel to begin here quickly. The bluenette looked at his new friends in confusion at what was happening as they gave him much the same expression back.

"Another duel?" Jaden asked, looking out at the arena from where the three were sitting. "I thought that i was supposed to be the very last one? Hell, I was even late." The black-haired boy next to him hummed in agreement and nodded as he watched the black hoodie wearing guy stepped up for his chance to get into the academy.

"I agree Jaden. It is most unbecoming of the academy to allow someone who was simply that late to have a chance to enter." Syrus leaned forward to talk at Bastion from across the other side of Jaden as he replied, saying,

"Maybe so, but the guy deserves a chance at least. Doesn't he?" Before bastion could reply the second announcement came on and announced just who the guy below would be dueling t try and make it into the academy. Bastions eyes widened quite a bit as he watched Willow walk up to her place across from her soon to be opponent.

"I'm thinking," Bastion started, pulling both Jaden and Syrus's attention back to him, "That he is not supposed to have a chance at all. Do you two know who that girl is?" The two followed bastions arm as he pointed out at Willow, dressed in her Obelisk blue uniform and readying her duel disk. The two shook their head in unison, waiting for an explanation from their more intelligent friend. Bastion took a heavy breath, looking out at the arena still as he got ready to explain to his two new friends.

"When you think of the top duelists in duel academy there is one who will immediately jump out to the front of the list; Zane Truesdale." Syrus flinched ever so slightly from where he was sitting at the mention of his older brother but went unnoticed by the other two as Bastion continued. "He is unquestionably the very best on the island, but the person who takes second is that girl, Willow Adler. She is a third year, same as Zane, and is rumored to hold two of the most powerful and rare cards ever. What those are I was never able to find out nor confirm that they actually exist in her deck. That being said, those rumors must have some truth for her to be maintaining that spot behind Zane."

Jaden and Syrus listened on, looking out at the arena themselves now to see Willow, wondering just what cards she could hold that could spread rumors that prevalent about her deck. Jaden then looked over at the teste guy, who much like Willow was preparing his duel disk. Jaden tuned out Syrus and Bastion as they continued to talk about the coming duel as his Winged Kuriboh floated up beside him, making excited Kuri noises and flying around quickly.

"What is it Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked his duel spirit. The spirit simply Kuried in response, continuing to float around excitedly. "You recognize him?" Another Kuri. "You recognize one of his cards?" There was a Kuri of acknowledgement this time and Jaden once again looked back at the teste. As he did, for just an instant as he looked, the image of a massive red dragon appeared, glaring up at him as he looked on; two mouths sneering in anger as it wrapped its massive body protectively around the boy. It opened its two mouths, smoke billowing out and rows of razor-sharp white teeth revealing themselves. Then it roared in anger at Jaden making him jump back in his chair, closing his eyes as the roar ringed through his ears. After a minute he opened his eyes again and the dragon was gone as if it had never been there. But the head of the boy below was now looking up at Jaden, a smirk on his face. He stayed that way for a minute before looking back at his soon to be opponent Willow. Beside Jaden Syrus looked at him in concern.

"You alright Jaden?" He asked, wondering why his friend had paled so much all of a sudden. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Jaden took a few breaths to calm his racing heart before replying to the younger Truesdale.

"Yeah Sy," Jaden said, keeping his eyes on the starting duel. "Just have a feeling this duel is going to be a very interesting one." With that the three of them fell silent as two begin their contest.

 **With the Duelists**

Willow was rather surprised when she was called down to be the tester and was hoping to finish this rather quickly. The guy before her hadn't even said anything to her when she walked up, just preparing his duel disk as she did the same. The few attempts she made at conversation had also been met with silence.

Safe to say, she was getting pissed off with this guy. With her duel disk ready she looked over at him, asking, "You ready? I want to get this over with." He simply smirked at her as he had done when she had talked to him earlier, further fueling her building frustration with his attitude. He surprised her this time however by replying.

"I'm ready, and since you are in such a hurry, I promise to beat you quickly." He drew his five starting cards and waited on her to follow. Now it was her turn to smirk, not truly believing he thought he could win. She drew her five cards as well, thinking one thing as they started. _I know that voice..._

"Duel!" They said in unison.

Willow: **4000 LP**

Teste: **4000 LP**

"Me first!" He said, drawing a card and adding it to his hand, looking them over for a moment before making his move. "I'll put a monster in face-down defense position, put two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Is that it? Well I draw!" Willow asked said she drew, looking over her own cards before deciding on one. Before she could however he spoke.

"By drawing you activate my trap, Appropriate" One of his face-downs flipped up, revealing the trap which glowed as it was activated. "With this card, every time you draw I get to draw two cards myself." As he finished talking he drew two cards from his deck, being back to five total and then went quiet again. Willow hummed in thought before continuing her turn.

"Hope they were good ones, because it's still my turn. I'll start it off my summoning out my Ra's Disciple is Attack Mode." As she finished saying this she placed the card down and the golden monster appeared.

Attack: **1100**

Defense: **600**

"And when I summon my Ra's Disciple I am then allowed to summon two more of them from my deck or hand." As she finished saying this two more appeared on her field on either side of her first one.

A ripple of murmurs went through the crowd as they watched Willow succeed in summoning three monsters on her very first move of the duel.

"Now my first Ra's Disciple will attack your face down monster. Attack with Suns Prayer! **(A/N: I don't actually know his attacks so if anyone one does please feel free to tell me.)** Her center Ra's Disciple ran forward, raising his arms as a light shone down at the face down monster. It flipped to reveal a greenish, blue slime creature which the light obliterated with ease. Her opponent smirked in response.

"I'm afraid that you just attacked Revival Jam, and while he may only have 500 defense points, he also automatically revives himself when destroyed by battle." **(A/N I am going by TV rules not actual rules btw)**.

Attack: **1500**

Defense: **500**

Bastion hummed as he, Syrus and Jaden watched the duel begin to shape up. Something about the way that the boy was dueling was very familiar to him but he just couldn't quite put his finger on just what it was. To his left Jaden glanced at him before speaking.

"Is it kinda familiar to you as well huh, Bastion?" Bastion nodded in reply, keeping his eyes on the duel as the Obelisk girl Willow let her turn come to an end. To Bastions right the blue haired Syrus perked up, looking at both he and Jaden as he asked, "Wait is there something about the way he is dueling that you two recognize?" Jaden frowned, not quite sure what to say leaving Bastion to reply. He did so as he turned his head toward the younger Truesdale.

"Yes, thought just what it is I am not quite sure. The way he is playing right now is something I know that I have seen before, I'm just not sure where." Bastion looked back at the duel as Willows opponent began his turn. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see if this feeling stays the entire duel or not." Syrus nodded before looking back below as the duel continued.

Willows opponent looked at the card he drew as she ended her turn and smiled to himself as he played it.

"I activate the spell Jam Breeding Machine. This card allows me to once a turn summon a Jam token." A huge circular device appeared behind him, making a long clattering noise before a Jam Token flew out and landed beside his Revival jam also in defense mode.

Attack: **500**

Defense: **500**

"Now," He continued, playing yet another card, "I'll activate the spell card Infinite cards. With this I am now allowed to hold as many cards as I desire without having to worry about holding too many. With that I'll end my turn. Your move, dear Willow." Willow looked over at him as he said this, the things she had been finding familiar about him and his behavior finally adding up as her eyes widened in disbelief. Then turning into a smirk as she spoke to him.

"Well well, it took me awhile but I think that I finally figured out who you are, after all this is a deck I know well. So, go ahead and take off your hood now, Alex." Alex smirked as well and pulled his hood down, revealing unkempt black hair and the same emerald green eyes as Willow.

"Well hey sis," he said still smirking, waving at her with his arm that was duel disk free. "It took you quite a while to recognize your, ya know, only brother." Willow huffed as he said this, eyes narrowing just slightly in annoyance.

"Well you didn't tell me that you would be applying here. Why didn't you tell me anyway?" He shrugged dismissively at that question to which she shook her head, annoyed but smiling as well. She had missed him since she had come to the island of Duel Academy so this was a very welcome surprise. "Well since you decided to have that letter ask me specifically to duel you for entry, you must be confident today. Think that you'll finally be able to beat me little brother?" He smiled defiantly at her which was all the answer that she needed from him.

Up above Zane and Alexis watched in in shock as the two bickered back and forth for the moment. Neither had known that Willow even had a brother, or even a sibling of any kind. The glanced at each other briefly and both could tell that the other was wondering the same thing that they were. If Willow had two of those cards, then did Alex have the third one? If so, then the coming year was about to get even more interesting than before. They quickly refocused on the duel as Willow got ready to begin her turn.

"Well you may think that Alex, but I will have to prove that confidence wrong." She drew as she stopped talking, glancing at him as he also drew two cards due to his Appropriate card. She briefly looked over her cards before pointing forward and saying, "My Ra's Disciple will attack your Jam Token!" Once more the golden monster put his arms skyward and summoned forth a stream of golden light that made its way towards the jam token. Before it could reach however, Alex intervened.

"Not so fast sis, cause you see, I have a trap card. Go Jam defender!" As the light approached the Jam token, Revival Jam suddenly leapt forward and took the blow, splattering apart from the attack before reforming again a second later

Bastion nodded, grunting. "Good move. Now those tokens can't be touched so long as he has Revival Jam out. Truly a great combo he has there." Beside him Syrus hummed in confusion and turned towards him.

"Um, so why did that happen again? She tried to attack the Jam Token, right? So why did the Revival Jam take the hit instead?" Bastion didn't even take his eyes off of the duel as he responded to the bluenette.

"You see Syrus, what Jam Defender allows is that so long as you have a Revival Jam on the field it can be targeted by that trap card and be used to take the hit that any other monster would have instead. He has essentially made all other of his monsters unkillable so long a he has that Revival Jam and Jam Defender on the field." Syrus nodded in understanding as he turned back to watch the duel continue, now understanding what had just happened below.

Willow tsked in annoyance as she watched her attack get foiled by her brothers trap card. This combo was one that he hadn't actually used on her before but she knew one thing, if she let him get three of those tokens she would be in some serious trouble. _The issue,_ she thought silently to herself, _is that I have no spells or traps that can negate any of his right now. Of all the times to not have either of my Mystical Space Typhoons now is one of them._ She tsked one more time and did the only thing she could, put a card face down and gesture for him to go.

Alex watched his sister think her options over before she placed a face-down and gestured at him to go. _Guess I have her frazzled. Good, just two more turns and I can summon him out._ "My turn then? Alright, here goes," he drew and looked his cards over. "I'll first allow another Jam Token to be summoned to the field in Defense Mode." The giant machined once more whirred and whined before spitting out another Jam Token which landed next to the other. "Next I'll place a card face-down. That's all sis. Your move." Willow narrowed her eyes at her brother as he ended his turn, knowing for a fact just what he meant to do next turn. She had to stop it. She drew, Alex drawing two as she did, and looked over her cards, smiling as she pulled one out and played it.

"I activate the spell known as Magical Space Typhoon, and I'll use it to destroy your Jam Defender card!" As she finished saying this the card flashed to life in front of her and a tunnel of wind flew from it, aimed at his Jam defender. Before it could reach however, Alex spoke.

"A good move sis," he started, "But I activate my trap card, Dust Tornado!" The card flipped and up and blew its own wind storm at Willows spell, destroying it just before it could destroy Jam Defender. Alex grinned as he talked across the arena to his sister, saying, "You know its effect, I can destroy any trap or spell on the field and I am then allowed to place down another spell or trap card, but I'm not going to in this case. I like my cards where they are." Willow grit her teeth in frustration. Alex had countered her deck perfectly so far, he knew what she liked to do, and now she was out of ways to stop him. She sighed, Giving him a slight glare of annoyance.

"I guess that I don't have much of a choice but to end my turn here. Your move, _bro._ " He smiled at her and drew, looking at the card briefly before continuing his turn.

"First I will have one more Jam Token be summoned onto the field." The machine again clunked and clattered before a third Jam joined the other two below. "That being said, he won't be here long. I am now sacrificing my three slime tokens to summon, the one, the only, the devastating, Slifer The Sky Dragon!" As he yelled out the last part he placed the divine beast card down on his duel disk causing an instant reaction. His duel disk sparked and electricity shout out as storm clouds gathered at the very top of the arena, lighting crackling from them and thunder rumbling in response. The crowd erupted into many different responses. Many gasped, some screamed, others looked on in pure disbelief as they watched one of the three most powerful monsters ever created be summoned before them.

Bastion let loose a cry of "Impossible" as he held up his hand against the wind that suddenly sprang up from Slifer's summoning. Syrus squeaked in fear as he watched this happen but was simply unable to look away. Jaden's eyes had gone wide in disbelief as he beheld one of the three Egyptian Gods be summoned. _That was the duel spirit that I saw wrapped around that Alex guy,_ Jaden thought as he watched the god begin to appear from the clouds. Above those three, Zane and Alexis were having their thoughts confirmed as they watched the red dragon begin to make his way from the clouds. Never before had either of them actually seen Willow summon one of her two Egyptian Gods, but they knew that if her brother had Slifer, it wasn't just rumors that she had Obelisk and Ra in her deck.

As all of them watched the red dragon came from the cloud nose first, his two mouths appearing slowly as it flew down towards its master and his opponent. Piercing yellow slitted eyes stared out at those assembled watching as its wings emerged from the cloud next, pointed ends on each end of webbing between bone. His grey claws were quick to follow, edges sharp enough to tear through any opponent with ease. Finally, the dragon's body fully emerged and the storm dissipated. Now Slifer hovered over Alex and his side of the field as he smirked in his sister's direction as she watched his divine beast appear.

"So," she started, eyes moving from Slifer to her brother. "You have finally learned how to use him properly. I'm impressed little bro, but I'm not done yet." Alex's smile just widened in response to this.

"That's where you're wrong sis. Cause you see, Slifer will finish this duel this turn."

Attack: **8000**

Defense: **8000**

"What?! Eight thousand?!" Willow screamed in disbelief before she looked over at her brothers' hand and the number of cards that he was still holding. He had eight still and she simply sighed in defeat. He had won. "One thousand attack and defense per card that you are holding. That's right. Well played Alex, well played." Her brother simply winked at her in response to the compliment. He knew he had done well.

"Now then, Slifer, attack her middle Ra's Disciple, and end this duel!" The red dragon reared back, opening its bottom mouth, smoke pouring forth as fire built before it roared forward, flame shooting at the golden monster which melted away as the red, orange and yellow swirling inferno hit it square on. Willow held her arm up to shield herself as it did and watched the counter as her life points dropped to zero.

Willow: **0**

Alexander: **4000**

As Alex walked up to his sister, who grabbed him in a headlock and started giving him a noogie and talking in voices only the two could hear, some of the crowd began to disperse. Syrus, Bastion and Jaden remained where they were as others around them began to leave, all talking about Slifer. Jaden was the first to speak, jumping up in excitement.

"What a duel! That Alex guy really has game! Oh man what a way to end it as well! I mean an Egyptian God card?! Does it get any better than that you guys?" He was just about vibrating with excitement over the duel that had just happened. To Jaden's right Bastion chuckled at his childish antics. Syrus looked from the right of Bastion in disbelief at Jaden who was going on still about how awesome the duel was and wanting a chance at him.

"But Jaden," Syrus interrupted, "he has Slifer the Sky Dragon! That's one of the most powerful cards of all time. The only person who has beaten it was Yugi himself! And then he kept it!" Jaden just smirked at Syrus with that trademark way he does as he responded.

"Yeah? That's why I'll be the second!" he pointed at himself as the grin widened even more as Syrus just sighed in defeat and Bastion laughed.

"Well before that the three of us need to get to the waiting area for getting to the Academy." He stood and Syrus scrambled up from his chair soon after. "Then perhaps we will see if you become the second one to defeat Slifer or not." The three started walking towards the exit, still talking amongst themselves as they did.

Up above, Alexis leaned forward again, watching the future students file out towards the exits. _Well, it seems that we will have one very interesting year ahead of us._ She then spotted Jaden as he walked with Bastion and Syrus out of the arena, smiling and laughing with the two as he did. She smiled to herself as she watched the brown-haired duelist go his way, his smile ever present. _And with that guy coming here, just maybe I will have competition as well. Cute competition at that._

To her side Zane followed her eyes towards the three and watched her smile grow as she watched Jaden specifically. He allowed himself a small smile as he thought about the teasing opportunities that would present themselves in the future if his hunch was correct. An interesting last year to be sure.

 **Well that was the first chapter yall. I hope that you enjoyed it and decide to keep following this story as I continue to post. I hope to do updates frequently but time can escape from me. I will do my best to update as often as I can because I know how frustrating waiting on a story is.**

 **Please review because I appreciate all comments, even when I am getting roasted by people. Take care.**


End file.
